


如果克里斯蒂亚诺写了一封信1

by Cristianoist



Series: 克里斯童话故事 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 平行世界, 无女友设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristianoist/pseuds/Cristianoist
Summary: 克里斯蒂亚诺给塞尔吉奥写了一封信宣布他的告别。平行世界的他也写了一封。但看起来结果似乎不大一样。





	如果克里斯蒂亚诺写了一封信1

“亲爱的，你家门口放了一封信。”模特撩着头发打开塞尔吉奥的门，“我猜那是广告，大约已经放了好几天了。”  
“啊？哦，行，广告你扔了就行。”塞尔吉奥心不在焉地回答，他深吸一口气，“嘀哩”按下鼠标。  
头条：昔日队友反目？皇马队长拉莫斯取关C罗

**Author's Note:**

> 我睡着以后，水花还是甜的。


End file.
